


I know you do

by BlissfulDaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulDaydream/pseuds/BlissfulDaydream





	I know you do

"Alex set me up on a date for Friday night. Says she needs to see me get out of the house for a change,” Kara let the words tumble out of her mouth in a nervous rush, unsure how her bed mate would react.

 

The two women were lying in each others arms, having spent the previous hour bringing each other to a handful of orgasms each, because that's what friends are for...

 

Their little arrangement had been ongoing for about three months. They were both grown adults with needs and urges, why not help each other out? What could possibly go wrong? 

 

Lena turned to face her _ friend,  _ noting the slight blush colouring her cheeks. She didn't know what to say, she had no right to feel anything but happy that Kara was moving on and ready to try her hand at a new relationship. That's not how she felt though. If she was being honest with herself, she was a little bit heartbroken. She'd come to long for the warmth of being held in Kara's strong embrace as much as the mind blowing fuck she was always guaranteed. The waking up to soft kisses, the making of breakfast together, the nudging each other as they brushed their teeth. 

 

She turned away again, not trusting herself not to do something ridiculous like cry or blurt out her love. 

 

“Oh. That sounds fun,” she tried for light but it sounded sarcastic at best. 

 

Kara bit her lip and and closed her eyes and willed her inner Superhero to give her the boost she needed to make the confession she'd been grappling with for months, years if she really thought about it. 

 

She took a deep breath and sat up, “Lena,” she faltered, trying to read the inscrutable expression on the young woman's face, “Idon'twannabewithanyonebutyou!” 

 

Lena sat up at Kara's blurted exclamation. She screwed up her face as she tried to decipher the words. When she did her mouth fell open in disbelieving shock. 

 

Of course, Kara took Lena’s reaction to mean she was upset with her outburst. 

 

“Oh Rao, Lena. I'm so sorry. I know you don't feel that way about me. I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again. I promise. Nothing needs to change we--”

 

Kara was cut off by soft lips attaching themselves to her own. She could feel them quirk into a smile against her. 

 

Lena broke off the kiss, swiping at a tear falling from her eye, her grin bright as she touched their foreheads together. 

 

“Kara, oh Kara…we're ridiculous. Of course I feel that way about you. I feel every way about you. I never want to let you out of my sight! I want to keep you right here, wrapped in my arms, all mine, always. 

 

It was Kara's turn to beam, “really?”

 

“Of course!” 

 

Kara sagged with relief, “we really are pretty stupid. Good job we found each other.” 

 

Lena let out a contented sigh as she stroked Kara's beautiful hair.

 

“It really is,” she whispered as she cupped Kara's cheek and stared into her eyes. 

 

“I love you, Lena Kieron Luthor.” 

 

“I know you do, Kara Zor-El.” Lena smiled at their words, assured that she was utterly adored, “I love you too, you know?” 

 

The two women smiled warmly as they melted in to each other. 

 

“You really need to tell Alex though…”


End file.
